


Looking Back

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Season 11 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ninja find Zane in the never realm, but does he still belong with them?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Looking Back

It was cold as hell.

The five of them had abandoned travel, cuddling in their makeshift shelter to conserve warmth.

It was only until the storm past, that's what they told themselves.

They knew it was a lie.

Kai had stopped shivering at some point, the bitter cold beginning to fade into an illusion of heat, but he was too tired to think about what that meant, he only held his comrades closer, wishing he could've done more.

He'd never expected to go peacefully

_______________________

He was warm when he awoke.

Kai lay there for a moment, wondering if he was dead.

He shifted, quickly realizing he'd been wrapped in something soft, opening his eyes, he shifted a bit more, unraveling the blanket enough to free his arms as he sat up, taking in his surroundings as he realized, to his relief, he realized that his fellow ninja where laying nearby, breathing softly.

He was in a wooden cabin, whoever had found them had placed them on the ground, near the fireplace.

Next to that fire, tending to a pot of soup, was a familiar face.

"Zane?"

Zane turned to look at him, having been briefly startled by his voice, "you are awake" he said, more too himself, "how do you know my name?"

Kai frowned.

He must've lost his memory again.

The fire ninja thought for a moment, considering what he could say.

"We're your friends, Zane, you where sent to the never realm a few days ago, we're here to get you home"

Zane was silent for a moment, focused on pouring soup in a bowl.

"it gets cold in the winter" he said, offering it to Kai, "please, have some soup"

Kai accepted it, "thanks" he said, frowning down at his meal.

He tasted it, then smiled. They really had found him.

"I'm glad you're safe" said Kai, "did you build this place or something?"

Still keeping an eye on him, Zane leaned down to check on one of the other ninja, "I did participate in it's creation"

Kai stared at him, eyes wide, "there are people here?"

Zane looked at him oddly, "yes"

As the two where talking, the rest had began to stir, "Zane?"

"You're okay!"

"It's him!"

In a moment, Zane found himself swarmed by the remaining four.

"We missed you"

"it's so good to see you"

Zane struggled out of their grip and surveyed them warily, as sincere as their reactions seemed, the timeline did not add up.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm afraid I do not know who you are"

The ninja stared at him a moment, before shifting to look at each other.

"I already told him" said Kai, breaking the awkward silence.

Zane looked away from them, "I have no reason to trust you"

Lloyd stepped closer to the android, "Zane, I know you don't remember, but you're an important part of the team, and a good friend"

The green ninja looked down, fishing through his pockets, before he pulled out a photograph, handing it over to the former ninja of ice "please, we need you"

Zane stared at the picture. 

That was him alright.

He could feel a twinge of recognition, feeling the vague outlines of lost memories resurfacing in his mind.

The android stood still as a statue, processing what he'd just uncovered.

Lowering the picture, he looked up at his old friends, if he'd been capable of tears, he would be crying.

At that moment, the door to the outside creaked open, and a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties walked in.

Zane turned his head to look in the direction of the door, brightening noticeably, he trotted over to the man, pulling him close as he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

At this, Cole stepped forwards, "Who is this?" he said, a hint of suspicion in his voice, "of course" said Zane, smiling fondly at the other man, "this is Boma, my husband of fourteen years"

Boma smiled at the group, "good to meet you"

Kai's mouth gaped in shock, as he stumbled over his words "Wait- Husband? And- Zane, it's only been a couple days, hasn't it?"

Zane shook his head, "I suspect time runs differently between this realm and our own, I have lived in the never realm for almost thirty years"

There was a stunned silence as that news sunk in.

Lloyd was the first to speak, "but, this isn't forever, you're coming back with us, right?"

Zane looked away, and Boma put a comforting hand on his arm, frowning worriedly, Zane couldn't help but smile at that, "I am sorry, but I have a life here"

Lloyd's face fell.

"Oh"

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting.

Kai stepped forwards, "wait, you can't abandon us, you-you're the heart of the team! You-"

"That's enough Kai" Cole snapped, moving between the master's of fire and ice, "Zane, we'll miss you, but- we can see you've moved on, i-it's enough to know- that you're happy"

"Thank you, Cole" said Zane, and suddenly, he found himself pulled into a bear hug, the others quickly swarming him.


End file.
